Mistakes
by GypsyJen
Summary: Stacey and Dawn are 16 and are now best friends. But will one night at a party change their lives forever? (no this is NOT a ff slash!) PG-13 for sexual references - R&R - i need help with what to do next!
1. Chapter 1 Dawn

First of all I have not read any books after The Fire at Mary-Anne's house so forgive me if some of the information is incorrect. I'm planning on putting Stacey's chapter after this, but I'm not sure about the other BSC members.  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I did not make them up.  
  
Time Frame: The girls are 16  
  
POV: This chapter is in Dawn's point of view, first person.  
  
Rating: Some sexual references but nothing explicit or detailed :) No bad language except for one word.  
  
~  
  
DAWN  
  
Once, in eighth grade my friends and I had a slumber party. We talked about our most vivid memories, and mine was when Mum and Dad got divorced and we moved to Stoneybrook. But now, I definitely have one to replace it.  
  
At the end of eighth grade the baby-sitters club consisted of Mary-Anne (my stepsister), Kristy, Claudia and Stacey. I was in California and all of the other girls had left the club. So the BSC died. Just like that. The BSC had been a big part of my life. Now it was gone.  
  
I was having trouble with my friends in California. My best friend Sunny was acting the exact opposite of her name. After her mother's death from Cancer, she wanted to die too. It was horrible. And my other friends were different than I remembered. So even though I loved my family; dad, Jeff, my step-mother Carol and my new baby half sister Gracie, I had to leave. I had to go back to Stoneybrook. It was the only thing I had left.  
  
Like the BSC, my house was gone too. The house I loved. My secret passage, the attic, the small doorways - burnt down in a fire. It had been rebuilt over the summer, and I was going back to live there.for good this time. Sure it wasn't going to be the same, but it was something at least. I knew in my heart that I would not be going back to California.  
  
So anyway, I moved back to Stoneybrook. Things were a little different. At SMS we had all had lunch at the same time (except for Jessi and Mal). But at SHS I had a lunch periods with different people each year.  
  
Two years passed since I moved back and I entered 11th Grade: a junior! The only problem was that our lunch timetable was extremely uneven between our friends. I had lunch at the same time as Stacey, while Mary-Anne, Kristy, Abby and Claudia had a different one. Those guys also shared theirs with Abby's twin sister Anna and Mary-Anne's "on-again, off-again" boyfriend Logan. It was very unfair that we were the only two out of our friends to have lunch at that time.  
  
I was becoming really good friends with Stacey. I had never really been great friends with her before, as she had been best friends with Claudia and Mary-Anne was my best friend. At lunch we would sit with a bunch of people in 12th grade and some from our year. Stacey's boyfriend, Kyle, would sit with us too. He was seventeen and extremely cute; not really my type though, considering he drank too much.  
  
When we were on our Christmas Vacation, Stacey threw a New Year's party when her mum was out of town and invited heaps of people from school. Our friends were invited, as well as many other people from SHS. I was going to stay overnight at Stacey's.  
  
"Dawn, this is Rob," Stacey said, introducing me to a 12th grade guy from our school, "I'm sure you've met before." I had. He and I had been partners together in a "Save the Earth" project for Environmental Studies the previous year. I smiled at him. Stacey left us alone and we talked and danced all night. He was so funny and nice and seemed to know what I was thinking. I told him about California and about why I left. He was really into helping the environment, too.  
  
At midnight we all counted down to the New Year. My New Years Resolution: To make this the best year of my life. People started to leave soon after 12pm, but Rob wanted to stick around until everyone left so we could talk a bit more. Stacey and Kyle had both had a bit to drink, and they were all over the place. Apart from them, everyone had left. Rob and I walked towards the front door and he leaned in to kiss me goodnight.  
  
The next thing I knew Rob and I were in Stacey's mum's bedroom. It was like I was an outsider. I knew what I was doing was wrong, and I could see everything that I was doing, yet I couldn't stop myself. It was like Rob was the only other person on the planet.  
  
I woke up the next morning on the bed. I remembered what had happened the night before. But I couldn't believe. I had lost yet another part of my childhood.  
  
I realised that Rob had left. When had he gone? Last night? This morning? I walked into the hall, a gigantic knot in my stomach, and I knocked on Stacey's door.  
  
"Come in." she groaned. I opened the door and let myself in. Stacey looked completely wrecked. Her hair was a mess, she had huge circles under eyes and she had a hangover.  
  
"Oh my god Dawn," she said groggily, "What happened last night? I've never had this much to drink."  
  
I didn't answer. Maybe there was no need to say anything about last night. I didn't want to tell her what an idiot I had been. The last time I had seen her she was giggling and laughing with Kyle. Then I went with Rob.I hoped she hadn't seen me go into her mum's bedroom with Rob. What would she think of me? I decided that I was not going to say a word.  
  
~  
  
Please read and review to tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2 Stacey

Here is Stacey's chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Any characters you recognize, I did not make them up.  
  
Time Frame: The girls are 16  
  
POV: This chapter is in Stacey's point of view, first person.  
  
Rating: Some sexual references but nothing explicit or detailed :)  
  
Thanks for everyone who reviewed, and for telling me what Year 11 was :)  
  
I have written this as though Stacey does not have diabetes as I know nothing about it, and would make tons of mistakes.  
  
~  
  
STACEY  
  
At the start of 11th grade I was so excited! I was finally a junior and I was heading into the last two years of my high school education. I had come a long way.  
  
Growing up in New York then coming to a small town was not easy. Well at least I thought it would be hard. But I had so many great friends and things to do, what wouldn't I love? Our Baby-Sitters Club was my life. Not only was it good pay, it was also great fun. I've always loved kids! When we had to close the BSC down, I was really upset. It had been the thing that had made me many friends and given me good times.  
  
But I learnt to deal. After all, I had heaps of homework to do in High School, so there was no time for BSC meetings three times a week.  
  
So anyway, here I was in 11th grade. Dawn Schafer and I were the only ones from old group of friends (the BSC groups of friends that is) on our lunch timetable. Sometimes we would sit with a big group of people, other times we would sit alone and talk. We quickly became best friends. Although Claudia and I still talked a lot to each other a lot, we had grown apart. It happens.  
  
Over the previous summer I had started dating Kyle. He went to SHS too, and was a grade above me. Plus he was on the football team - too hot!  
  
After Christmas, My mum told me that she was going away for New Years, and that I could stay home. So I decided to throw a party of my own. I invited Dawn, Kyle, our BSC friends, as well as a heap of other people from school.  
  
The night was going great. Everyone was having a good time. Some guys had brought some beer and wine. I don't usually drink, but I wanted to have a good time. I was really thirsty and kept getting more drinks. Soon I was going crazy, giggling and not really knowing what I was saying or doing.  
  
We had a countdown to midnight and celebrated the beginning of a New Year. My new years resolution was make this year memorable.  
  
Kyle had also been drinking and when the New Year began we began to make out in the corner. That's really the last thing that I can remember clearly. After that it is a blur. I can't remember the guests leaving. I can't remember going into my bedroom with Kyle, or what happened.after. I can't remember anything - but I know it happened.  
  
I woke up in the morning feeling really sick. There was a knock at the door, and then I remembered that Dawn was sleeping over.  
  
I was in such a mess, I didn't want Dawn to have to see a friend in my state. What would she think of me, lying in bed with a hangover?  
  
"Come in," I managed to say, and she did,  
  
"Oh my God, Dawn. What happened last night? I've never had this much to drink."  
  
I couldn't say anything about what had happened. I wasn't even that sort of person.what would people think if they knew? All of the guests probably saw me drunk. I think that was degrading enough.  
  
No. I decided that I wouldn't tell anyone. I would not say a word.  
  
~  
  
Sorry this chapter is quite short, but I didn't want to repeat the same sort of stuff I said in Dawn's chapter. 


End file.
